Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are powered by electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering the electric machines is typically supplied by high voltage battery assemblies.
A battery assembly may be equipped with one or more battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells that are supported relative to one another. The battery cells must be reliably connected to one another in order to achieve the necessary voltage and power levels for operating the electrified vehicle. Numerous parts, including but not limited to bus bars, individual sense-line wiring, multiple wiring retainers for routing the sense-line wiring, and sensors are typically required to electrically connect the battery cells.